


Don't Do That Again

by commandershakarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompts: Madera Lavellan x Cremisius Aclassi- I Almost Lost You kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Do That Again

He wasn’t moving. Madera Lavellan felt terror like she’d never experienced before. There had been moments in her life where she’d been afraid, for herself or for others she cared about, but seeing Krem lying on the ground, his eyes closed and not a breath on his lips was too much.

Gripping the warrior by the shoulders, Madera shook him in an attempt to rouse him. When nothing happened, the Inquisitor couldn’t hold back the tears that fell.

“Creators, no!” Swearing under her breath, Madera sat back on her heels and covered her face with her hands. Sobs shook her body. “Wake up. _Please_ , Krem.”

The sound of coughing broke the silence and with a gasp, Madera gazed wide eyed at the man she’d begun to develop deep feelings for. Blood trickled from the wound on his forehead, but other than that he didn’t look worse for wear.

Unable to stop herself, Madera threw herself over him, her lips capturing his in a desperate kiss. A kiss that conveyed all of the feelings she couldn’t express aloud. Krem groaned from the weight of her body against his. Madera, quickly realizing what she was doing, pulled away with blush staining her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, Krem. I-”

The Charger waved a hand to cut her off. “It’s ok, Mads. I’m ok.”

Madera wanted to reach out and slap him, but she refrained. She didn’t need to hurt him anymore than she’d already had. “Don’t _ever_ do that again. You scared me half to death!”

Krem gripped her hand. “I’m always at your command, Your Worship.”

Madera felt laughter bubble up despite the situation. Krem always had a way to make her feel better. “You better remember that.”

Krem kissed her hand before smirking. “I’d never forget.”


End file.
